In the Middle Of Madness
by Insane-Serenity Ice Queen
Summary: I can't think of a good one right now, but please read! Has OC but its yaoi. pairings are LxLight MellsxNear and MattxMOC  male oc  DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!


**A/N: Hey, everybody! Its Serenity! Okay this is like my first multi-chap that I'm gonna post. Hope you like! NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS! GO!**

**Maika and Meiko: Do you guys really think ISIQ ( sounds like is-sick) owns this? She doesn't even own 10 dollars.**

**Testuo: Which is pathetic.**

**ISIQ: Know what? Just shut up and do the warning… *pouts and glares***

**Tet-chan: Hey what the hells with the name change?**

ISIQ: Warning. NOW.

**Tet-chan: Okay guys this is gonna be long. Cross dressing, yaoi, OCs, OOCness, foul language, blah-blah-blah, tons of things not for minors, there done!  
><strong>

**ISIQ: Cheater! Say the whole thing!**

**Tet-chan: No way! Its M for a reason. They should understand that!**

**Damn, I hate being outsmarted by my OCs. Anyway sorry for all the other anime references (If you don't see them, oh well) and if you haven't heard the songs and want to, I suggest that you don't listen to them in front of others that is all! Once again sorry for taking up all this space for my a/n! ON TO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER ONE: Trip A**

I sighed. The walk to school was far too long. I mean honestly! it's a private academy, I should get a private_ driver_ to go with it. Maika rolled her pretty cerulean eyes as I voiced my thoughts to her. " Mimmers, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand, thousand, _thousand, _**thousand **times. They don't give out personal transportation just because you're a _lazy_, _good-for-nothing,_ artist!"

" Well, I'm clearly not 'good-for-nothing' seeing as I have been Trip T-sama three semesters in a row. And I'm only a sophomore (2nd year)!" I said completely ignoring the 'lazy' piece.

" You know what? I'm not talking to you." She said.

" Tha-."

" Nope."

" Bu-."

" What part of 'I'm not talking to you' do you not understand?" She said, giving me a hard, blank stare.

" Th-."

" No. Don't answer that. It was rhetorical." And with that, she stalked off. I stopped, giving her back a disbelieving look. It quickly became amused though.

" Oh c'mon! Don't be like that!" She didn't reply, simply speeding up her gait. I sped up as well, walking beside, yet slightly behind, her. " Y'know if you don't answer me, I'm gonna have to start singing, right?" I said as nonchalantly as possible, shrugging my shoulders and staring at the sky. She stopped and sharply turned.

" You wouldn't dare." I stopped as well, giving her a sadistic smirk.

" You wish, babe." And with that, I spread my threw my head back, arms up, starting to sing, getting louder with each word until I was belting them out. " YOU ARE MY HUNNY BUN, SUGAR PLUM, PUMP-I-UMP-I-UMPKIN, YOU'RE MY SWEETIE PIE! YOU'RE MY CUPPY-CAKE, GUMDROP, SHNUCKUNY SHNUM SHNEWIT, BE ALL MY OWN! ANDI LOVE YOU SO AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW! THAT I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE! AND I LOVE TO SING, THESE SONGS TO YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DEAR!" When I finally finished my baby-voiced song, I saw Maika trying to hide her face and exclaiming she didn't know me.

" Are you happy now? You've just humiliated me in front of the entire neighborhood! I can never show my face here again!" She finished, slightly red in the face and panting a little. I just put on a big smile, and stretched, sighing. It actually had felt good. Relaxing. I think that's what everyone needs. A little relaxing. Everyone has been all tense, wondering who'd die next since this, Kisa-person, or whatever the hell his name is, got revealed. Kisa, wait, I think his name is Kira. _Kira_, wow 'killer', how original, anyway, Kira is actually some major serial killer with a god complex. He's apparently "cleansing the world of evil" and he's "the good guy" who's "doing it out of evil" I mean "justice". Not that I really care. Know what, I'm gonna call him Kisa anyway. I just sighed and kept walking.

" Y'know, they really should give me a personal driver."

" GAHH! Know what? Just shut up! We're already here anyway." She turned her head away from me. Opting to stare at the Academy instead. Our Academy, Amidamaru Academy of the Arts, or Trip A for short. Trip A isn't a normal academy though. It focuses entirely on the fine arts, art (obviously), music, dance, acting, and language, which I think they added because of it's formal name, Language Arts, but it's supposedly the art of speaking, or some bullshit like that. All of these are mandatory, while all normal classes aren't required, you can take 2 per semester, or just leave those periods free. Trip A is extremely large. It's 3 football fields wide (480 ft.), and has 8 stories. The 1st floor is for dance, the 2nd is empty, save of faculty offices, the 3rd is for music, the 4th for storage, the 5th for acting, the 6th for language, the 7th art, and the 8th is for all the normal classes. We continued up the beautiful and professionally done lawn, it was designed with the art class landscaping chapter in mind, up to the porcelain front doors when some freshman girls, it seemed, rushed up to us.

" Ohayo, Trip-T-sama!" They all exclaimed with bright smiles and cute little blushes painting their faces. My annoyance with walking completely disappeared within that moment. They were just _that_ cute.

" Ohayo, Minuzuki-san, Ibuki-san, Nagawa-san! And how many times must I tell you to not to call me Trip T and if you must to drop the -sama? It's much too formal!" I whined, sticking out my tongue, " How about -sempai? Is that good enough?" I said putting on my most charming smile, making them blush and squeal in joy.

" Hai, Trip T-sa- uh -sempai!"

" There. Now was that so hard?" They shook their heads 'no'. " Good. You ladies take care!" I said, waving as Maika and I walked into the oversized school. She seemed to be in a bad mood from the way she grumbled. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." I gave her The Look™. " Okay, fine. Its that stupid Trip T crap. Just because it's a tradition and it means that that person is the best in all classes, doesn't mean anything! Its like they're saying 'this person is bet-.'" I grabbed her arm, cutting her off in the process, my eyes wide.

" Mai-hime," I said softly, using my childhood nickname for her, " are you, are you jealous?"

" No!" She wouldn't look at me. I looked down. I didn't like making my friends feel bad.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know." I didn't need to articulate, we both knew what I was talking about. All the times I rubbed it in.

" Don't worry about it, and if you keep us here any longer, we'll miss the morning announcements." She said nonchalantly. I paled at that. The most well know rule at Trip A was probably:

**If you do not attend **_**every**_** morning announcement, you are unable to compete for Trip T-sama. See exceptions on page 9.**

We immediately took off, The assembly hall was on the other end of the school _and_ it was on the second floor! We made a mad dash for the stairs, knowing that the elevator would take far too long, and we were running out of time. Right before the doors closed, we slipped in without a second to spare. Crouching down, we tried to, epically failing, crawl like ninja to our seats. Resulting in tons of laughter and a glare from the dean, seeing as since I'm the current Trip T-sama our seats are in the front row. The dean gave me a dry look. " Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, Yagami-san, Miyagi-san." I tilted my head back and slightly to the side, rubbing the nape of my neck.

" Well, you know I try!" Everyone just gave me 'What-the-hell-she-thinking?' looks.

" Yes, well, let's begin." With that everyone settled down. " As you all know, the morning announcements usually go over any important events that have or will happen this week." Yes. We did, in fact, know that. So why is he telling us again? "Well, that won't be happening today." He said with an overly happy smile. What. The. _ Fuck_? He can't just make us come and not do what's been promised! Ew. That sounded wrong. Everyone stopped. I think the would have been less shocked had he said he was in love with his sister, but had an affair with his dog, so he eloped with his pedophilic mailman, all at the age of thirteen! " Yes. I understand you're shocked," No shit, Sherlock. " but we have a special surprise for today. We're going to get a word from our founder!" That got everyone going again. He paused, giving everyone a chance to adjust. This was **big**. We didn't know what he looked like, when a person was needed he sent his figurehead, Watari-san (I bet I'm the only student who realized.). Hell! We didn't even know his _name_. This would be our big chance. We'd finally get to see _him. Our founder._ " Since you kids are all so technological these days, why don't you guys tell me how to use that video chat? Sp- St- Sk- Scope! That's it! Come up here and help set up the Scope program." All the students laughed.

" It's called 'SKYPE'!" Testuo screamed as he ran up to turn it on.

" Skype, Scope, who the hell cares? Just turn the damned thing on." Mr. Myoga said, annoyed. We all waited for it to turn on in anticipation.

3...

2...

1...

Everybody stared in a pissed off disbelief. They were so mad that they didn't pay attention to what was on the screen only the fact that it _wasn't a face._ My eyes narrowed. The screen was completely blank. There was only one thing on that screen. The large gothic L. " Ohayo, minna." Came out a gurgled electronic voice. " Forgive me for intruding upon your academic time. I hope that none of your grades decrease, but there seems to be a pro-"

" Who are you!" Some idiot yelled. I turned and glared. Did this imbecile not understand? He was not to interrupt this man! _'Oh well, I guess I must deal with him later,' _ I thought storing a reminder in the back of my mind for later use. For now I had to deal with _him._

" Please do not interrupt. It is quite rude. But, yes, I am, in fact, your founder… I am L."

**~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: So this was like 10 pages in my notebook but only ended up as 6 including the A/N's . Anyway! How was it? Please review~! If you don't I have to burn all the cute little kitties in the world, and I really like kitties, so stop me from doing it! REVIEW! Especially you people I know in real life, or I'll hunt you DOWN! You know who you are too. Ja ne! :D**


End file.
